User talk:Uberfuzzy
Welcome to my talk page. If you have a problem with the content of this wiki, please try to contact of this wiki first. If you require general assistance from Wikia Staff, please use . Wiki News Thanks Thanks for the #switch links! Funkey100 (talk) 21:13, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Problems Hello Uberfuzzy, i got ban for nothing can i please be unbanned i did nothing.... PS.it says multiple accounts but i have only 2 Kndlegoman4 and Kndlegoman4-2 and i didnt vandalise. there is some fella called loldudez and he is a vandaliser and he is my neighbour so he probably hacks my internet connection or the ip's are being mixed up.. i dont know......i did nothing pls unban me or just ban for a week because someone uses my connection.pls unban i did nothing..... -Kndlegoman4 danger just to remind tommorow in eu at exact time loldudez will attack. BTW, Kndlegoman4's neighbour is Loldudez and they are like enemies at the internet and friends in real life. Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 00:23, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Reminder I want to remind you for many things. First, some vandals live near our famous users' homes. The great vandal called Loldudez lives the same apartment of Kndlegoman4 and Loldudez is the co-ordinator of the vandal here. Kndlegoman4 talks with him and he's trying to spread some predictions of vandalism. Kndlegoman4 is like a policeman who need to go to the bad and hear some news from the bad. Kndlegoman4 is a spy and he's trying to get news from the bad. He's a good man. He helps us to find unreleased items in Wild Ones. The one week ban you see is just only Kndlegoman4 got "out of the line". He just uses a copyright picture. He doesn't vandalize our wiki even he is a little bit stubborn at first. Second, a great IP vandal who lives the same country of Junkmaniac. Junkmaniac is a good guy and he makes perfect English and helps us to proofread the pages regularly. Third, co-rollbacks in our wiki represents the hard workers in our wiki. Junkmaniac and Kndlegoman4 are the co-rollbacks. They didn't make any vandalism. Last but not least, Kndlegoman4 spied that Loldudez will ask peeps to make accounts by adding 1. The possible vandals who will vandalize this wiki: User:Lollolman, User:Harry Stroud, User:Midou.zallouz, User:Wildonesdestroyer, User:reallyannoyingorange, User:Jan Carlo Velasco is an a$$. To prevent we forget it, we have created a page called Anti-vandalism Group to record the vandalism. Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 06:30, July 24, 2011 (UTC) According to the reminder, please unblock Kndlegoman4. He is crucial for the future to know what the vandals are going to do. He is a spy "policeman". Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 06:41, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Forfeiting BTW, the vandals' computer has been thrown away and can't be taken again. I'm not forfeiting your help but the vandalism is all over. Although Kndlegoman4 has a similar IP to lollolman, he is the enemy of him. He is innocent. I repeat, Loldudez will not be here again. He is now being punished. I hope you can understand the truth in my talk page. I hope you can still guard our wiki because we don't know if User:Wildonesdestroyer will avenge User:Loldudez's incident. Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 04:50, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for your help. Now you can rest for awhile and unblock Kndlegoman4. We'll call back your help if we need! Thank you for your co-operation. We decided to close it. We decided to forfeit. Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 13:39, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Forfeit I would like to forfeit your help. Thank you for your great protection. The vandalism wave is over. Now please unblock Kndlegoman4. Ask me for cool signs at my talk page 04:42, July 27, 2011 (UTC)